Lanya
} |name = Lanya |image = Lanya.jpg |px = 265px |title = Bann |gender = Female |race = Human |location = Ferelden, close to Edgehall |appearances = Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) }} Lanya is a Fereldan Bann and a possible ally for the heroes attempting to solve the conflict in Edgehall during the Fifth Blight. Like her neighbouring lords Kail, Bryton and Parth (and Fallon and Alora), she can be persuaded to supply troops to fight against Arl Gell Lendon and Marcel Corbin. Background Brave, bold, and begrudged, Bann Lanya inherited not only her father’s lands and title but also his distrust and bitterness for the people of Orlais. To Lanya, though, these are not her father’s lands, her father’s ideals - these are fibers of Ferelden, the core stuff that makes the realm what it is. Her lands are hers only because her people share them with her and so she loves and fiercely defends her people. She knows full well that, as her parents’ only child, she was the only option to take up the mantle. Therefore, she aims to do it as best as it can be done by anyone. Lanya is no one’s idea of a courtly lady. She’s muscular, huge, and squarish. She wears her hair in braids bound together down her back. A fine scar, sustained while battling brigands, runs across her nose from her right eye to the left corner of her mouth. Her face seems to be perpetually locked in a squint and a cautious frown.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide Set 3, p. 74 Followers and Forces Bann Lanya has roughly 450 men and women under her command. Her militia consists of citizen infantry who remained at home while their neighbors with combat experience went off to answer King Cailan’s call. The women and men who therefore make up the current militia are a mix of older, experienced combatants and younger, inexperienced would-be combatants who stayed home to defend their lands in case the darkspawn came. These are tough folk, some of them still bearing grudges against the Orlesians, like Lanya does. Lanya’s militia might be counted as seasonal soldiers-at-arms, in some lands, lacking the necessary skills and reputation. What truly holds them back, however, is their equipment. Even with the courage and skill to wield sturdy blades in battle, Lanya’s people are held back by limited funds from bad harvests and dispatch of their better-equipped troops to the east. They fight now with dinged and pitted blades, homemade shields, and armor that’s patched and fatigued. Lanya hopes that she can better arm her people by looting well-supplied dead mercenaries. The knights from her territory are in considerably better shape, thankfully. Many of Lanya’s knights stayed home to protect their hearths and families reportedly out of fear that Orlais would step in and retake parts of Ferelden without blades to defend it in the west. True or not, it kept knights on hand who might otherwise have gone seeking glory with the king. These knights, clad in simple but sturdy armor etched with emblems inspired by the banners of Fereldan revolutionaries, are heroes to the militia and respected peers to Lanya’s neighbors in Bryton’s and Kail’s territories.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide Set 3, p. 74 References Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Fereldans Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age (tabletop RPG) characters Category:Humans